Human Interaction
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: "Nothing beats human interaction.  It's interesting to see them move about in their lives, hugging their loved ones, kissing them, even doing the kinkiest things to one another . Izaya Orihara does not love individuals.  At least I thought I didn't."


**Yeah I know, I'm sitting here making one-shots for different fandoms but not updating "Please the Ladies" at all. ;; I'll get to it, I'll get to it, sheeeeeeeeeez. I've been a lot of reviews and alerts for it though so it motivates me u  
>This is Durarara for my HetaliaOban watchers and Yes I'll continue to write for this fandom. So now I guess I'll write for Hetalia/Neuro/Durarara. =3= Get over it peASJF;ASODFJA;S AND I LIKE HOW I JUUUUST GOT 5 EMAILS IN A ROW FOR THIS STORY. WHY DIDN'T I WRITE THIS AUTHOR NOTE SOONER? /;;; Thank you guys. ;u; THAT SCARED ME THOUGH LOLOLOL XD**

**Oh just read this and don't mind me. =u= *happy now* **

* * *

><p>Nothing beats human interaction. It's interesting to see them move about in their lives, hugging their loved ones, kissing them, even doing the kinkiest things to one another~.<p>

But I, Izaya Orihara, do not delve into these actions myself. I am merely a spectator and gods like me do not waste their time on normal humans. Humans are weak, they are careless. That is why when it comes to love, humans are just pathetic. It's like they're all masochists, taking in such emotions and then just allowing it to take over like cancer. Some fall to their deaths metaphorically…

Others literally do with some help. I am there to aid them, of course.

As I watch all the lowly humans continue to slowly kill themselves with such a simple four letter word, I just sit in my chair and smile. I love humans though not individually. Izaya Orihara does not love anything but the human population as a whole.

At least, I thought I did.

xXxXxXx

"D-Dammit, flea! Hold still!"

Izaya's arms were pinned down by the other as he thrashed about.

"A-Aaaah Sh-Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan…!"

His mouth was soon covered by said bodyguard's palms. "Shut up, I don't want to hear you say annoying things at a time like this." Shizuo leaned over the other, reaching for his black tie that he had long discarded before they were in this position. With it he bound the informant's wrists together and tied the extra length of the make-shift rope to the headboard.

"Shouldn't people call out their lover's name during times of intimacy, dear Shizu-chan~?" Izaya struggled to say clearly. His body was stripped of all articles. Shizuo was in a similar situation, his vest stripped off and his shirt unbuttoned. Both of their hair was messed up from fumbling around.

Both of them could think clearly or even remember how they were in this position at the moment either. However it formed, it was unusual; this wasn't the first time they found themselves in this arrangement. They weren't mistakes either though the public would defiantly think so with their rivalry as evident as the sky was blue.

Shizuo just scoffed. "People also don't act like smart asses while they're at the mercy at the other." Asserting his point, the fingers he had currently in the raven thrusted forward, not taking any care at how rough they struck him. Izaya arched his back and gave a silent cry of ecstasy and pain. The mere force of the blonde's finger could kill somebody and to say that him fingering wasn't painful would be a /huge/ lie.

But at the same time, it was magical what those strong fingers could do to his body. Their touch left fire on his small, pale body and always reminded him that they were in control. Always. This irked the informant to a degree but who was complaining when his lover wasn't actually throwing vending machines at him for once.

Izaya contemplated for a moment on how Shizuo in public and Shizuo in bed differed but jumped right of that thought as those fingers pounded into something so fierce.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Got you nailed down, huh, Izaya~?" Shizuo's victorious smirk in public didn't differ from what it was now as he watched the other below him squirm around.

Izaya's eyes narrowed as he grimaced. "Don't act like you won something, S-Shizu-chan." He tried to calm himself down and breathe in and out, in and out. He did not like looking so vunerable, so _human_, in front of his enemy/lover and to hell to giving in so easily (even though he had already told himself that several times before he was in this submissive looking role). No matter how many times he valiantly fought, his Shizu-chan was, no doubt, much stronger and able to resist anything he dished out. It peeved him as a male but also as a person who thought so highly of himself.

Shizuo eased his digits out and leaned into Izaya's face. He rested his forehead against the other and looked deep into his eyes. "You forget that I _always_ win in situations like these. And you call me stupid." He snickered and flicked the bridge of Izaya's nose before kissing it gently. "Don't forget that ever."

The raven grew pink at the soft touch of the other's lips on his skin. The little moments where Shizuo's strength and temper seemed nonexistent were always the nicest but Izaya would admit to that. Why give the protozoan something to be proud of? He wasn't all that special. Sure the monster had a soft side but he rarely saw that since just his face made his tiny brain twitch with rage. The sweetness he gave was a special treat and it gave him pleasure to see have to experience it physically all for himself.

"Stupid Shizu-chan acting like he's all that~ you forget your place too easily."

"And where in the world would that be?" Shizuo asked ever so cocky like. "Here?" He stuck his fingers back in the other's heat, scissoring them apart. He watched as the other's smirk melted of his face and was replaced with that of restrained pleasure. "Or here?" Now he finger fucked him with ferocity, his toothy sneer growing wider and wide at trumping the man who always annoyed him to no end.

Izaya grabbed at the blonde hair and pulled as he shook with sweet rapture. "Shizu!" Forgetting the honorific he used as a tease so much, the informant wrapped his legs around the one obviously dominating here. "If you don't…" He panted, red and sweat dripping down his face. "F-Fuck me this second, I'll pull you—ah ah aah!"

Shizuo continued his fingering as his mouth descended on the other's cock, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. He used his free hand to pin the other's hips down, having enough strength to do so single handedly. He purposely grazed his teeth over the head, earning numerous cries from its owner.

Izaya tried to watch the other as much as possible with his arms still bound to the bed. Just the sight of blonde hair bobbing up and down on his member turned him on 360. He flopped his head back and allowed himself to rely on his sense of touch to escalate the heavenly feeling even more.

"S-S-Shizu-chan…!" Shizuo pulled away automatically before the other could ejaculate and covered his lips with his own. Izaya, lost in passion, immediately kissed the man back. His fingers continued on till the raven's orgasm caused him to scream in his mouth.

It was moments later when Izaya was completely calmed down and back to his usual self. He laid lazily over the sheets as Shizuo took a smoke on the edge of the bed.

"I hate you…Shizu-chan…"

Said man just removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled its smoke. "Mhmmm say that every time, Izaya….you say that every time."

xXxXxX

Love on an individual level is beyond me. It's okay if you don't believe me or not, I mean…

I am Izaya Orihara.


End file.
